Blakeley Quell
Blakeley Quell '(ブレイクリー クウェル ''Bureikurī Kuu~eru), also known as the ''Creature of the Meadow''' (草原の生き物 Sōgen no ikimono) and the ''Pale Meadow'' (淡い牧草地 Awai bokusō-chi), is a full-blooded Etherious and former Dark Mage. She is the estranged sister of Zagreus and Alejandro Cross. Out of the three siblings, Blakeley had always been the strongest. After being banished, Blakeley resides in a magic realm called Serenity Garden. She has seemingly retired from fighting after her hands were stained and has become a peaceful owner of a massive rose garden. The events in ''Unchained Bonds ''cause her to begin training Gia Alabaster to defeat Alejandro. Currently, she bounces between the two universes of Earth and her new home to be with her newfound friends, her brother and to be with a certain blue-haired mage. Appearance Blakeley Quell is a beautiful woman with deathly pale skin with thin purplish grey eyes and she has red spade shaped marks on both of her cheeks. Alejandro claims when she gets angry, the spade shaped marks on her cheeks glow red and her eyes roll back. She has long teal hair that reaches the middle of her back, but she prefers to leave it up in a bob. She is usually seen wearing an elegant maroon dress with puffy sleeves along with a light brown belt around her waist and a matching hat with a feather and two branches sticking out of it. She also has a frilly dress collar with a cravat that has a half moon symbol on it. When she is gardening, she takes off her hat and cravat to avoid getting them dirty. She wears gloves and socks that match her eyes. She was forced to cover her hands after they were stained with the darkness from Zagreus' recklessness with a spell. She also wears maroon flats that match her dress. Blakeley also likes to wear a bit of makeup at times. She wears maroon lipstick and black mascara. Finally, she carries a magic staff that resembles an umbrella. This was the only gift she was given by her father, which caused Zagreus to begin harboring immense feelings of jealousy and hatred for her. Personality Blakeley is a very empathetic and kind demoness. Her kindness has not been forgotten by the people of the Realm of Dusk and they miss her dearly despite her exile. Blakeley is the only one of her siblings who genuinely misses their father, seeing as he spent the most time with her to teach her magic and taught her to use her staff. Blakeley has been known to be the most powerful sibling of her family, with Alejandro following close behind her. They grew to be talented mages and lived up to their inherited legends. Despite her immense potential, Blakeley has remained humble in regards to what she can and cannot do. Alejandro often refers to her as scary when she is in her True Form, to which she confirms is an understatement. Despite her exile and history with her sibling, she still loves and cares for Alejandro. She even tells Gia Alabaster how she wishes he would come see her. History Early Life: Unchained Bonds Arc: Magic & Abilities '''Energy Harness: Darkness Magic: True Form: Plant Magic: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Equipment Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Demon Category:Caster Mage